


build a bear

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Regressuary 2020 [24]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Build-A-Bear, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Shinguji Korekiyo, CGRE Regressor Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, Like. Copious fluff., M/M, and some pet names for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: [Day 24 Prompt: Character B takes A out to get their first Build-A-Bear. A is nervous, but excited.]“Now, you can be as little as you want, but you have to act big, okay?”Shuichi nodded, squeezing Korekiyo’s hand.“Good. Then, let’s go.” Kiyo said, and led Shuichi into the mall.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: Regressuary 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619770
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	build a bear

**Author's Note:**

> Lil’ bit of a rarer pair here, but they’re a very big comfort ship for me! I tried to keep them in character as best I could and change their dynamic minimally, and I think it went okay!

“Now, you can be as little as you want, but you have to act big, okay?” 

Shuichi nodded, squeezing Korekiyo’s hand. 

“Good. Then, let’s go.” Kiyo said, and led Shuichi into the mall. 

The mall was a very large one, wide open spaces and a food court and multiple levels with all sorts of distractions, hence why Kiyo had Shuichi hold his hand as they walked, wandering around and occasionally stopping to look at displays. 

“Here we are, little one.” Kiyo purred to Shuichi, leading him to the Build-A-Bear shop. Shuichi’s grip on Kiyo’s hand tightened, but Kiyo didn’t falter, patiently and confidently leading Shuichi into the store, guiding him to the wall of options for the stuffed animals, nodding to the store attendant who greeted them. 

“Have you been here before?” They asked, and Kiyo answered for them, making some small talk while Shuichi timidly examined each option. 

Before long, Shuichi spotted the one he wanted. A pastel cat of purple, blue, and pink, with what looked like a white base. 

He tugged gently on Kiyo’s hand, drawing his attention. 

“Oh, found the one you want?” He asked, nodding to the store attendant as they turned to speak with the next people in line. 

Shuichi nodded eagerly, smiling and pointing it out to Kiyo. 

“Ah, good choice. They’re very cute. Now, here, we take this,” He picked up an unstuffed version of it, and led Shuichi over to the stuffing machine, where an employee was waiting for them. 

Kiyo helped walk Shuichi through the process of making the stuffie, even letting him add a scent (cotton candy) for the little thing. And the whole time, Kiyo noticed, Shuichi was beaming and so excited, though he was keeping himself under control. It was so beautiful, in the anthropologist’s eyes, that he couldn’t help but smile as well. 

When they got to the certificate, Kiyo had a hand on Shuichi’s lower back while Shuichi hugged the plushie. 

“Pick out a name now, dearest.” Kiyo murmured, and Shuichi slowly tapped in his new stuffie’s name. 

_ Candy.  _

Kiyo hummed approvingly, smiling and gently ruffling Shuichi’s hair. 

“A beautiful name. Now, let’s go to checkout so I can finish up the process, yes?” 

Shuichi nodded. 

The stuffie wasn’t exactly cheap, and Shuichi looked guilty that Korekiyo was spending such money on him, but Kiyo didn’t mind, happy to pay and lead them out of the store, kissing Shuichi’s temple. 

“Would you like to look around the mall more or go home, little one?” Kiyo asked, and Shuichi paused thoughtfully before he was interrupted by a yawn, making Korekiyo chuckle fondly. 

“I think you need a nap. We can always come back. Now, let’s go home, dearest.” Kiyo cooed gently, and Shuichi nodded along, yawning again and hiding it behind his new stuffie. 

Amused and full of love for his little one, Kiyo led the way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Commenting moderation is on, as always, to prevent hate or negative comments!


End file.
